


Mothers and Fathers

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Zoey Stark receives a mysterious new prisoner who goes by 'The Rake' and is instantly enchanted by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Another night alone with a bottle of wine and another rental of a cheesy romance movie that I wish was my life. The men are right, although I'd never say so to anybody. I really do need some company. Twelve hours a day I'm sitting in my tower, telling the guards to ease up on prisoners, and telling prisoners to ease up on guards. Then I come home, and drink myself to sleep. Rinse and repeat. Something's got to change. Hopefully the man of my dreams will come waltzing into my life, like in the movies.

If only.


	2. Day 1

We got a new prisoner today. A really nice looking man, in a white suit, and a really dreamy smile. They say he killed and raped a lot of people and is awaiting trial. I kind of hope he's found innocent. He seems like a great man, the kind of man a girl could really fall for.


	3. Day 3

I told my brother about the, uh, feelings I may or may not have for our newest prisoner. He said what I expected, but didn't really want to hear. He said I'm too young to be a Prison Warden in this town, and a woman, no less. I stormed out of the house without even saying goodbye to Dad. He'd probably say the same thing. I've been talking to our newest prisoner, and he's really amazing. I guess he had a family, and a wife, but they all died in a tragic accident. I feel so bad for him. He's so sensitive and heartbroken; it's tragic that people are accusing him of such horrible things.


	4. Day 5

They found him guilty. Those monsters. I couldn't even watch the trial, I was so worried about him, that poor soul. They said he confessed, but I just refuse to believe it. They must have edited the video, or pumped him full of drugs, or tortured him, or something! He never would have done that. My love would never hurt a fly.


	5. Day 6

My love, he's been making requests of me. Mostly money and personal effects. I'm not supposed to be letting him have them, but I'm passing it off as a psychological test on him. So far I've given him two hundred dollars, which he says is for personal protection and services among the other prisoners, and his guitar. He wants his suit and a CD player, along with some Phil Collins CDs. This is really risky, but I'm going to try it. We're in love, and I'm willing to do anything for him!


	6. Day 7

My name is Phillip Stratton. I've been called in to replace Warden Zoey Stark, who was strangled to death with some wire from a CD player by a particularly psychotic prisoner. We've attempted to find out more about him, but the guy covers his tracks pretty well. It took us over ten years to nail him for the murder of his wife and children, but hopefully it'll take less to get an ID on him. He's got no identification on him, his clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets, either. The only thing he had was his guitar, which was apparently returned to him by Warden Stark. I find this was a gross step outside of her boundaries, and the higher ups should have been alerted the second she started having conversations with this guy. The media is calling him 'The Rake', and for good reason. I'm ordering all female personnel (what little we have) to keep away from him, just in case they don't pick up on how much of a psychopath he is from his past deeds. Hopefully we can keep him in solitary confinement and have things running smoothly until he gets the fast track to the electric chair, like he deserves.


	7. Day 8

There was an explosion in the south wing. I'm confused, groggy. I must have fallen asleep at my desk. The guards just keep screaming "they're everywhere" and going silent. Have the Russians finally landed on U.S. soil? I don't know why they'd come here. A maximum security prison on the west coast in a small, crime-ridden town. It doesn't exactly sound like a strategic foothold. I'm filing this report in case I'm killed in action, fighting against whoever blasted a hole in the place. This is Warden Phillip Straton, signing off.


	8. Liberation

I must say, this mouse I have befriended is nearly as charming as I. Perhaps that is the boredom speaking, however. I have been trapped in this prison for what feels like, and perhaps has been, years. This entire situation is completely unreasonable, and I mildly regret murdering the former, female warden. I should have made love to her first. The media, the vultures, they call me 'The Rake' due to their lack of knowledge regarding my life. I must admit, it does have an air of mysterious charisma to it. I like it. I am rudely interrupted and torn from my thoughts by a rumbling. The guards are all scrambling about and yelling, and I'm not sure why. Gunshots, alarms, explosions, it's all such boring and annoying fuss.

I observe a particularly interesting crack on the wall and patiently await the ruckus to end, so that I may go back to socializing with my new mouse friend. I notice that I am no longer alone, and some men wearing peculiar armor with rifles approach, soon followed by more armed men and a particularly enchanting girl adorned in rather formal looking attire. Her gaze nearly physically pains me with it's scorn, and to my surprise, the cell door opens and a soldier drops my clean, white suit along with a photo of a young man, who goes by the nickname of 'Joker', I had been socializing with a few days prior. He is my son. As I am dressing, this woman, whom I now understand to be some sort of Queen or God, has a task for me in exchange for my freedom. She has a child who is being 'troubled' by a woman. I find this curious, seeing as how the child in question is my son, and I do not recall making love to this particular woman. Curiously, it does not seem appealing to me. She is… Intimidating, if such a term can be applied to a woman. Her voice is like a deadly poison, and her gaze is like that of a vengeful god. She offers, in a way that still feels like a command, to ferry me across the raging river in order to complete this task as I finish dressing and begin to leave with her. She commands me to find Willow Oakington, the temptation in question, and rape her, before killing her.

She commands me, as a Mother commands her children. As a God commands her creations.

Excitedly, I obey.


End file.
